Solus Spero
Overview Solus Spero is the son of Carter Spero, and Grandson of Marik Spero. He is one of the last remaining monks of The Pacem Order, a group of Saradominist monks founded in the Third Age, sworn to protect the Kingdoms of Gielnor from realm threatining enemies. Solus has been recently active in the Kingdom of Kandarin, he seeks to restore his Order and is currently studying at the Aren Arcane Institute in Yanille to help with his endeavors. History Early Childhood Born around some time in the Fifth Age, Solus Spero was born under Grandmaster Carter Spero and his mother, Jane Spero. He had a mostly boring childhood growing up, studying the laws of Diastrom for all of his young life, though he had made friends with his cousins, Sindor'ler Hefin-Spero the son of the Grandmaster before Carter, Glock Spero the son of Izaya, and Jewell Spero the daughter of Rebecca. Together they studied the laws of Diastrom, and in their free time they conversed, trained hand to hand combat, and just hung out. It was with the disappearance of the three siblings of Marik, is when Solus life began to change to the more adventurous type. Teenage Years The four cousins after having studied the laws of The Pacem Order, and trained in the basic arts of melee and magic were ready for their trials to become full fledged members of the Order. Solus was sixteen years old at the time of his trials, the Grandmaster gave each of the four of them a task to complete, if they could do it they were to be considered Pacem Monks. Solus was given the task of locating the Armor of his forefather, he was given five days worth supply of food and water and had five days to complete the mission. Solus knew most of his Order's lore and history, he knew that Diastrom's Temple was located in the far north, near the original site of the God Wars. Equipping his best winter gear, the sixteen year old set off on his journey, encountering various wildlife, monsters, and a harsh environment on the way up there. It took Solus four days to reach his destination, he was tired and cold when he arrived to the decimated Temple. The boy walked into the Third Age Temple, what he found was two main chambers and a few hallways. There was debris everywhere and dried up blood, there were six faint glyphs though that were Ancient Saradominist in nature, he figured he could use Diastrom's Temple for further use in the future. Though, when he tried to enter the second chamber to retrieve the Armor He was riddled with a question, "What is the most powerful ability man has?" Solus could not answer as he sifted through academic answers, he heard a voice behind him as his father Carter had shadowed him the entire time on his journey. The Grandmaster smiled as he told Solus the answer, he gave the boy the title of 'Pacem Monk' though he told him they'd leave their forefather's armor here for now, until the time was right. The Ascension to Grandmaster At the age of twenty two years old, Carter Spero claims that he is growing too old to lead The Pacem Order, he has also located his father's staff, Stormclaw and wants to return it to The Order before his passing. The ritual commence, crowning Solus the new Grandmaster of the Order, due to his tactical genius even among The Spero. His father left, and the Fifth Age came to a close. The four cousins went their own separate ways, each seeking to individuals out to help restore their order, Solus traveled to the Kingdom of Kandarin, Sindor'ler to the Elven lands, Glock to the Kingdom of Asgarnia, and Jewell to the Kingdom of Misthalin. The Sixth Age arrives with the death of Guthix, bringing Solus to the present day. Meeting The Aren After the Second Aren Civil War, Solus heard about The Aren re-opening their Institutes in Kandarin. Thinking to himself that perhaps learning various branches of magics will help him restore The Pacem Order, Solus met Freyl Aren, the brother of Vynriette Aren. He took interest in what the Arch Mage had to say, and traveled to Yanille to enroll in the Aren Arcane Institute establish there. He is currently enrolled at the Aren Arcane Institute, learning Magic Reversal Curses, Alchemy, and Enchantments. Solus hopes to revive The Pacem Order in the near future, though other than that his intentions are unknown. Returning to his Roots A fierce wind blew at the bottom of the mountain that Diastrom's Temple was secluded in. The snow picked up as a violent blizzard covered the area, though this did not stop Solus Spero from achieving his goal. He began the trek up the mountain, leaving a set of footprints in the snow that covered up as fast as they were made. The Pacem Monk was not alone though, he turned to see a boy with yellow eyes and pale skin, he claimed to be from Martin Spero's line, though Solus knew there was no one by that name that had ever existed in his Order, therefore he was immediately cautious of the boy. He said his name was Philip, Solus believed he could trap the boy so he allowed him to travel with him to Diastrom's Temple. As they made their way up the mountain, Solus noticed Philip was carrying a large broadsword that had a wild and uncontrolled aura of magic to it, causing him to be more skeptical of the false Spero. They eventually reached the top of the mountain where Diastrom's Temple was said to be, but it was merely a tent. All seemed hopeless before Solus entered the tent, uncovering a secret entrance into his forefather's temple, he and Philip descended down the ladder and into the entrance room. It was strange though, torches had already been lit inside but Philip seemed to pay no mind, Solus began to lecture the boy on Spero history as they entered the second room which had seven glyphs that radiated a faint magical aura. Six of the glyphs were in an outer circle and a seventh one was in the center, Solus knew this was his chance to trap the boy-lich, while he was lecturing the kid he told him to go read the seventh glyph in the center this is when he sprung his trap. In one swift movement, Solus activated the seven glyphs, as he had set this trap up days prior to Philip and him venturing into the temple. The boy revealed his true nature as he split open a rift in reality itself with his broadsword, Riftwave. Solus then escaped to the second chamber deeper underground, Philip's plans thwarted, escaped as well. As Solus entered the second chamber, he had found what he was seeking. The Armor of Diastrom Spero, created out of a Copper/Silver mesh so it has much magic fluidity. Though, it was merely ceremonial at this point. After Solus had retrieved the armor, he made Cadava Aren aware of the situation of Philip Aren. Solus then learned there were many more threats to the realm other than Philip, so first thing was first. Solus Spero went to go enchant the Armor of Diastrom Spero. Abilities * Spectral Vision - The ability to see magical auras around all living creatures, as well as being able to see life anima flow through all living things. * Enhanced Thought Process - Through the blessing of Saradomin, Diastrom and his Spero blood line are able to learn any form of combat, lore, or anything else of the like at a rapid pace. Example; it only took Marik a week to become an adept in the art of Air Magic. * Fortified Mind - The ability of having one's mind like a fortress, Lunar Mages, Cerebralmancers, and any mind mages of the like would find that attempting to enter a Spero's mind will prove very difficult. A good example of this being, A Spero's Mind is similar to that of a fort built entirely of steel. * Magic Reversal Curses - During Solus time spent at the Aren Arcane Institute, he has been studying Tesla Aren's curses. He has developed words that he can apply to certain curses, making it quick and useful in battle. This curses are meant to reverse or combat magic in an unconventional way. * Alchemy - The second art Solus wished to learn, Alchemy. A power or process that changes or transforms the nature of an object. Such as transmuting base metals into gold. * Enchantments - The third art Solus studied at the Aren Arcane Institute, Enchantments. An incantation or enchantment, providing a charm or spell to be infused into various objects, weapons, and armor. Appearance and Equipment Solus Spero stand at 6'0 even and weighs 190 lbs of lean muscle, His hair is black and always tied in a samurai bun when he's in public. His eyes glow white due to his spectral vision, in his casual outfit he is garbed in his Monk robes, which consist of blue and white robes, blue gloves, blue boots, and his holy symbol of Saradomin hanging around his neck. When he is in combat, he unequips the holy symbol, and dons his Armor of Diastrom Spero, which he enchanted to be able to use a limited amount of Magic Reversal Curses without using his own power. ''Armor of Diastrom Spero - ''Worn in the Third Age by Diastrom Spero during the God Wars, the armor was thought to be lost after his duel with Galethorn. Solus Spero recently located and acquired his forefather's armor, enchanting it with the ability to use a limited amount of Magic Reverl Curses without expending his own power. Trivia * Solus Spero is the son of Carter Spero, and the Grandson of Marik Spero. * He greets most people he meets a traditional monk bow. * He is a pacifist, until truly provoked. * He is one of the last four remaining monks of The Pacem Order. Category:Aren Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Magic Category:Modern Magic user Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin Category:Characters Category:Saradominist Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Good